Checkmate
by extra-victory
Summary: There is no denying now, extreme considerations have been made necessary for Erza to ever change his mind about "Guilt"; She's willing or eager depending on who you ask. Jerza Lemon, Graphic Adult Content, Adult Themes, Adult Humor.


Ex-V; Please Enjoy

"Come on," She whispered, seductive. Erza blinked, whispy lashes putting in work; She managed a tentative sigh, and leaned just slightly to accentuate curves. He was a man, after all. "It's late...You could come over for a bit."

"You know better" The Ultramarine regarded her stoically, "The sins of my past, and the light which separates us." Jellal looked into the horizon, philosophically. There was no temptation in him, to her utter dismay.

Was he such a master of impulse? She'd tried nearly everything, and the results were..."Erza, you know better." And "Sins of my past, though."

"But, sins." She had started hearing it in her nightmares, rolling awake moments later drenched in sweat. Would there never be a way? Was he gay, after all this?

She shrieked internally. "But, Jelly...I don't actually walk in the light!" He was striding away somehow, and she felt sheer panic throb under her eyes. "I...I wear lewd lingerie! And I stole cake last week!" He paid her no regard.

And She froze, in the act. In the moment of realization, there was no extreme she could reach him with; _Nearly_ none.

She Let him leave, and turned to walk home in the rain, contemplating. Guilt. The Guilt weighing on his soul, and what meaning it held for them. She reached her place, sliding in and finding her bed in a trance. _Guilt_...

What was Guilt...

How selfish was she really? She kicked about, tapping her bedboard, kicking over her nightstand. How much did she care about the sanctity of his guilt, beside her desire to be..._Ahem_, closer to him. She pressed thoughts of Seduction armor firmly from mind; Erza never slept that night, rolling about on her mattress, debating constantly the value of this and that argument.

He didn't want to be free of guilt; But _she_ wanted that for him. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted it so _he_ would be happy. And they would then be happy, but he didn't _want_ to be happy... She groaned.

_Ethics_...

There was no choice, as the sun rose. She had come to a single conclusion, All roads led inexorably to him; He would learn to know redemption whether he liked it or not.

Is what she told herself, to disguise her own guilty conscious which shrieked "_He'll not like it_." He'd learn to like it...She assured herself, conducting daily business with no attentiveness.

"Meredy" She whispered to a lacrima near her wrist. "Fetch me him?"

It wasn't a question, the Independent Mage noted. "Now, Erza?"

"Yes now!" Scarlet snapped, oblivious to small children scuffling off terrified behind her.

"What...Will you do to him...?" She could hear Jellal's concerned little sister in the voice, and eased the tension leaking from every pore by the moment.

"I'm..._ah_, so, you see..."

"Never mind." Meredy seemed to wise up at the change in tone. "I think I get it." She was sniggering, but called the Ultramarine Guild Leader from afar.

It took Jellal only moments, using Meteor. "What is is!" He seemed half hysterical, running up to her steadfast back. "Are you hurt-?!"

It was the middle of the street.

She turned, and proudly sniffed the fake tears to run down her face. She glowed at the reaction in him, watching each drop cross her cheeks like canvas. "_So_, then." She hissed, overwhelmed by contrived tragedy. "I just thought you should know, you Broke me at last."

"Wh-.._Wha_.."

"Can't you see? You haven't changed! You still get off on controlling me, Denying me...How sick, you know my feelings full well..." She Accused, wiping her eyes, Stifling sobs. Jellal looked entirely beyond responding, and she felt the first pangs of guilt for what she would do here.

"You're the same Jellal after all this time, aren't you? Just want to own me and watch me squirm like your toy, misogynistically lording my love for you over my head to tease me with..."

He staggered. "You called it Righteousness before" She went on, trying not to look in his face. "Repentance? For Those sins in your past? What _lies_, we both know you just want to see me beg and plead. The Same control freak from that tower..."

Erza dropped uncharacteristically to her knees, for the sake of her performance and to avoid seeing his eyes while she worked on his heart. Bowing her head, knowing the strength of her words so truly, she exclaimed "I promised I'd stay even if you hurt me again; I meant it. You know i'll do anything, so here; As you wish. I'm Begging you, I'll be your slave, like you always wanted. It's better than nothing" She heard him genuinely choke on his breath, and felt sudden reckless pleasure; It would work. It really would.

She had to resist the urge that threatened to pat her back. "Go ahead," She drove the final nail deep. "I won't ask you to love me anymore. Take out your chess game; knock over the white queen."

It took a few moments, and she knew it might. She didn't move, she left every word sink deep. And when he did move, then, it was a maelstrom; A whirlwhind, he pulled her up, in the middle of the street, still, And pressed her hard to his chest, nuzzling her hair with his face. "_Erza_..." He managed to begin, and she led him further, looking up at him, opening her mouth slightly, leaning in; He snapped his lips on her, wiping her tears away, "You...You _really thought_...All this time..."

In between passionate liplocks, he struggled to formulate sentences. "You Thought I...didn't love you...?" His breath came deep and slow, she brushed hair from his eyes.

"You're just..." She sighed, looking away, flushed bright red. "Saying that. To make me feel better..." She was able to perform further, and he growled, driving her up the wall, physically, mentally; She crushed the resistance. There was nothing to keep his love or lust at bay, she realized it all at once, when he was nibbling at her neck, peeling her shirt away.

1_. There are people around._ She was highly aware of judgmental glares, mumbling, seething villagers shoeing frightened children away.

2. Jellal was on the brink of realizing her every wish, she would actually rather die than stop him here. She hadn't cruelly manipulated his feelings for no reason...

3. She would let him fuck her in public, apparently. Because she was Erza Scarlet, and he was Jellal

How surreal. She could feel him, above her, mindlessly working her chest. There was a moment, when he touched her, that threatened her entire consciousness, and in that second, her warriors instinct allowed or forced her to be aware of several more things.

She actually wanted him to have her here, disregarding any notion of "Let him".

She wanted to lose herself entirely in his closeness

And somehow also be actively aware of herself riding in Fiore Square.

Her Body, which had lost clothes at a remarkable rate, apparently registered some impulse to grind hard against him, which she did promptly and loudly. His recompense was to verbalize pleasure, and that took many more strands of fair out of the game; Suddenly, why, there was hardly any fair left at all. It was an unfair game, and he was winning.

She Had to do something, get back in the mix, so she strained harder than battle to raise her hands and disentangle his cloak. She could see there was still intelligence in his eyes, but only dimly, he realized the clothes needed to go and ripped half of them from his body in only that moment using magic. "Erza..."

And She took a half moment, eyes squeezed shut, to pray that he wouldn't suggest stopping. "Please..." She pronounced, driving her hips into him, hoping to answer him with that. "_Pleaseee_..."

Apparently, that had in fact been the answer to "Can I destroy your lower body." He took the liberty of her word, and she found herself gasping for breath that wouldn't come. It wouldn't come, her heartbeat strained. There was a tightness in her chest, a burning in her thighs, cold in her head; blood somewhere, and her body was filled by mass it hadn't claimed before. It Reached her neck, pipe, metal, It was in her stomach, and her chest, and the _tightness_...

_He couldn't actually have...Pierced her torso with his_...And that was a whole conscious thought, and she was glad, it signified he had slid down again, and _NOPEEE_

Her body heaved again, he drove back into her, with the wide strokes that reached her collarbone somehow, that forced a seizing twitch into her limbs and a noise from her she would have blushed to hear on TV just last night.

The tightness in her chest ebbed, there was only the motions he could make with his body, the feelings they would cause and sounds they would force from her. She was aware of him carrying her, backpedaling, and she tried for his sake to watch out where he was headed, but he wouldn't dis-attach. So she felt the stir of her insides and, unwisely succumbed to the insurmountable face scrunching.

That blinded her long enough to see him hit another wall with his back, and they were sliding down, falling, she plain shrieked; Impaled deeper by falling on his dick than a drive should have put him.

"Tchhhhhhh" His head lolled, and he was gasping for air a moment later. She realized Titania would have to claim some responsibility in a time like this, and rode forward; fairly enjoying the arch of his neck, and the twitch in his eyebrow, nose, by shuddering breath.

"Jel-lal-!" She offered sweetly, and his name seemed to get work done; he looked in her eyes, pressing the back of her head to angle her lips for his. That was the kiss which stole energy from sex, and they slowed, to a new point, to a point of stopping, and just kissed; He might have died for asphyxiation, all the control he had of himself at this point.

Erza realized in a moment she had drained him several times likely, and felt genuine concern; briefly pressing her ear to his chest, hearing the most irregular of heartbeats and oxygen intake patterns. But he whispered to her, and she heard him. "The White king.." He expressed, and she wanted to live in the look on his face.

Jellal made a tipping over motion with his left fingers.

Ex-V; I hope you liked it, as always leave reviews for me to answer if you want more lemon, more Jerza, or to see specific themes; The out of character nature? These two are out of character with each other at every instance in canon. If you'd like more in character Lemon, make a special request in the reviews! Thank you for your time~


End file.
